matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
7th Squadron
The 7th Special Operations Squadron is a ground unit from the Air Force. Fictional History Early History Since the squadron's formation, they have been noted by other armed forces within the U.S. as unofficially racist, since they did not allow any African-Americans into their units, but would allow men of Asian decent. During the late 1980's to early 1990's, when Area 7 was charged with Project Fortune, which was to engineer a cure for the Chinese bio-weapon known as the Sinovirus, the 7th Squadron was assigned to the remote Air Force base to guard the project full-time. In the meantime, Area 7's team of scientists also looked into research to improve a soldier's stamina. Using a solution partially derived from Kodiak bears, the 7th Squadron forces were eventually provided with a combat stimulant which increased their stamina. At some point, Major Kurt Logan was put in charge of the 7th Squadron men at Area 7. Under his leadership, and thanks in part to their combat stimulants, the 7th Squadron would effectively rule over other armed units during war games they took part in, though they rarely participated since they did not find any other rival units provided a real challenge, such as reconnaissance Marines. During these war games, the commanders of each 7th Squadron unit were given a collective nickname; the Five Snakes, since each of their call-signs was a type of snake. During the planning of his coup, Caesar desired to take control of Project Fortune and use it to create a new, confederate America, and so he brought the entirety of the 7th Squadron onboard since they were the Project's primary guardians, had briefly served under his command, and of course their racist views made them more than willing to be involved. It was soon decided that the 7th Squadron would be Caesar's main fighting force against the President when he arrived at Area 7 to inspect the progress of Fortune. When Gunther Botha required a sample of the latest strain of the Sinovirus to test his vaccine on, the U.S. decided to bribe two scientists from the Changchun facility into bringing it to them, with Echo unit's Robert Wu and Chet Li being chosen to extract them. However Echo unit's commander, Cobra, decided to inform the Chinese of the U.S.'s project, and was promised millions of dollars for him and his men if they retrieved the source of the American vaccine, the genetically-engineered boy Kevin, and the vaccine itself. Cobra and his men came up with a plan to take Kevin and use the prototype X-38 at Area 8 to escape into space, whereupon they would rendezvous with the Chinese space shuttle, Yellow Star, in order to return to China and claim their money. A date was set for the operation, which coincided with Caesar's coup against the President, so it was decided that Echo would use the chaos to their advantage. Once Echo unit "successfully extracted" their targets, they returned to Area 7, where Wu, Li and the two scientists were placed in a quarantine chamber to ensure lack of contamination. When Botha's vaccine proved effective against the latest strain of the Sinovirus, the entire 7th Squadron, as well as every other staff member at Area 7, were inoculated. On the day of the President's arrival, Delta unit ambushed the Secret Service advance team on the X-rail platform while Echo did the same at the emergency exit vent, with the latter team being ordered to remain in position until the President's arrival. Area 7 Shortly after Nighthawk Three came to investigate the team at the vent, Echo unit killed Colt and his men to keep him from contacting the rest of the President's people, before taking the chopper to one of Area 7's outside hangers. As Marine One and Nighthawk Two landed at Area 7, the 7th Squadron's Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta units stood to attention to greet the Commander-in-Chief. As the President went inside, Delta returned to the X-rail to prepare an ambush, while Logan corresponded with the Marine Captain Schofield, swapping personnel lists and requesting that he move their choppers inside. As Echo reported that they'd had to eliminate Colt's group, Schofield became suspicious of the 7th Squadron's positions around the ground hanger, noting that they were in offensive positions and that one unit was guarding a storage closet. When he tried to convince his superior, "Ramrod" Hagerty, of his suspicions, he was rebuffed, and so with Brainiac's help Schofield logged into Area 7's camera network, spotting the armed Alpha unit moving up the elevator. Before he could reach his fellow Marines, Caesar's coup began, and the 7th Squadron began opening fire. Logan and his Alpha unit emerged from the elevator once Caesar finished giving his challenge to the President, opening fire as the Secret Service detail rushed the President down the stairwell. Unfortunately for them, it was part of their plan to push them towards Delta's ambush, who quickly took down several members of the President's guardians, including Francis Cutler. While Delta briefly pursued them up the stairs to trap them with Alpha, the detail fled onto Level 5 and blocked the entrance. Back in the hanger, as one unit struck the Marine-filled office with a rocket, the panicking members of the President's staff fled right into the waiting path of another unit, who quickly cut them down. They then turned their attention to the Marines scattered around the hanger. As Bravo unit attempted to get to Book II, Calvin, Elvis and Love Machine before they reached the elevator, Charlie unit abseiled down a ventilation shaft to pursue Schofield, Brainiac, Mother and Gant. Charlie was soon directed to Schofield's group in the Level 1 hanger, with Echo set to join them where they prepared to storm the AWACS plane the Marines had taken refuge in. However, Python and Cobra were shocked as the plane started up, resulting in a chaotic chase around the hanger that took out their avengers and one of Python's men before they drove the plane off into their aircraft elevator shaft. Meanwhile, Bravo continued their pursuit of Book II's group, attempting to drown them with the elevator as the shaft began flooding with water, but lost their targets on Level 5. Alpha set up an ambush in the quarantine lab on Level 4, shutting off the lights and donning night-vision goggles, and waited for their targets to emerge from Level 5 and assume they were in the clear. While one man was immediately lost when Book II's mounted flashlight blinded him, Alpha began picking off the group, including Calvin, Curtis and Romando. However, they themselves started getting picked off by Schofield's group, who had caught them as they were setting up the ambush, and Logan lost five more men before he gave the order to retreat. With a brief lull in the battle, Caesar ordered a brief report from the Squadron units, before ordering Bravo to return to the hanger to guard the Football and Delta back to the X-rail, while Charlie and Echo prepared to storm Level 4. However the merged units realised their targets were going after the Football. As Bravo waited, they were joined by Alpha unit as Nighthawk Two suddenly took flight and began firing. While the two units were distracted by the chopper and a runabout cockroach, Schofield, Book II, Janson and the President moved in among them disguised in the uniforms of the fallen Alpha unit men, getting the President to the Football before the countdown expired. Caesar warned Bravo and Alpha too late, and the the two forces were unable to prevent the President's escape and Schofield's absconding with the Football. At the same time, Delta unit was ambushed on Level 6 by the South African Reconnaissance Commandos, whom Botha had let into the base via the EEV, and were quickly slaughtered before they could report in to Caesar's radio operators. When Caesar realised Botha was stealing Kevin away, he sent Bravo to prepare to pursue him on the X-rail and have Charlie use a trio of choppers to cut him off at Lake Powell. However, Bravo was delayed by the flooding on Level 5, and by the time they used the stairs to get to Level 6, they found the President's group attempting to leave on the X-rail. Bravo engaged the group, taking out the already injured Love Machine and forcing most of them to disembark from the powering-up X-rail. However they were surprised when Elvis started moving stoically towards them, but after they shot him and approached his dying body, they realised too late that the Marine was doing a kamikaze, and lost half their men in the grenade blast. In the chaos, Gant led the President and the rest of the group away before Bravo could begin pursuing. Charlie caught up to the Reccondos at Lake Powell, and Looking Glass kept track of the bipods and relayed their positions to Charlie's Penetrators. While Schofield and Book II took control of Looking Glass and shot down one of the Penetrators, the remaining two shot them down after they located Botha and Kevin, killing them former before taking the boy back to Area 7. Bravo was getting patched up while Charlie made their return, and Echo claimed to Caesar that his unit was sweeping the base looking for the President. However Echo was in fact grabbing their men in quarantine, and awaited Charlie at the top door. Cobra apologised to his fellow 7th Squadron unit commander before his unit took down Python's, allowing them to take the boy and flee to the X-rail. When Area 7's power went out, setting the prisoners loose, Caesar decided to take his men and move to their secondary command center. However the prisoners caught them partway through their exit, and while Logan and his remaining unit members got out, he closed the entrance on Boa and Bravo, as well as their other allies. When Caesar and Alpha got to the top door, they found Charlie unit's remains, along with an E that Python had managed to draw in his own blood. Suspicious since Kevin was nowhere to be seen, Caesar ordered Logan to activate Echo's tracking implants, allowing them to follow the traitorous unit to Area 8. After Seth Grimshaw demanded from Jerome Harper the base's exit code, he killed the two injured Bravo men to persuade the Colonel to comply. Grimshaw then set Boa and his two remaining men, along with Harper and Carl Webster, to battle Schofield, the President, Janson, Mother and Gant to the death. While the two Bravo men were killed, Boa had his wrist broken, resulting in Harper detonating a Sinovirus grenade. In the chaos, Boa dragged down Janson, but before he could kill her Book II shot him in the head. Meanwhile, Caesar and Alpha unit used the Penetrators to travel to Area 8, where Echo had killed the base's skeleton crew and were preparing a 747 to launch the X-38. The Penetrators took out a few of Echo's men, but were unable to prevent the plane from taking off. As Caesar decided to return to Area 7, Schofield and the President stowed aboard the 747. After taking out two of Echo's men, they disguised themselves in their spacesuits and entered the X-38, but were unable to grab Kevin before the pilot disengaged the X-38 and boosted into orbit. As they approached the Yellow Star, Echo prepared to disembark, allowing Schofield and the President the opportunity to grab Kevin and hole themselves up in the cockpit with the pilot. As the rest of Echo attempted to breach the door, Schofield fired an AMRAAM at the Yellow Star, destroying it before forcing the pilot to land back at Area 7. Moments after landing, the X-38 was confronted by one of Alpha's Penetrators. While Echo came close to breaking into the cockpit, Schofield ejected as the Penetrator fired a missile, destroying the X-38 and the Echo men inside. As he ejected, Schofield fired a rocket at the Penetrator, killing the three remaining Alpha men. With Logan now the only member of the 7th Squadron remaining, he joined Caesar in waiting for Area 7's self-destruction to begin so that his fail-safe transmitter would still destroy the northern cities. Ultimately, while Logan nearly bested Schofield in combat, he was dropped into the aircraft elevator shaft. Team Members *Alpha Unit **Major Kurt Logan (overall 7th Squadron commander) **M.J. Alvarez **A.W. Baines **F.C. Christian **T.W. Criece **F.G. Dohney **G.H. Fredericks **W.E. Goldman **R. Hughes **H.T. Wolfson *Bravo Unit **Captain Bruno "Boa" McConnell **F.D. Atlock **C.S. Boland **M. Coles **R.R. Egan **R.E. Giggs **W.A. Ingliss **R. Kincaid **M.T. Sayles *Charlie Unit **Captain Luther "Python" Willis **R.T. Arthurs **N.M. Biggs **M.S. Fraser **I.N. Morton **A.L. Price **M.J. Rawson **S.R. Sommers **J.K. Stone *Delta Unit **L.W. Boyce **D.T. Crick **S.T. Dillan **A. Gale **D.K. Golding **S.W. Johnson **M. Jones **S.K. Milbourn **G.F. Nance **J.J. Nystrom *Echo Unit **Captain Lee "Cobra" Carney **B. Bennett **E.T. Calvert **G.K. Coleman **A.M. Davis **A.M. Dayton **S.N, Frommer **S.R. Grayson **S.O. Littleton **K. Messick **P.K. Oliver *Captain Robert Wu *Lieutenant Chet Li Goals The 7th Squadron serves the U.S. Air Force, and have been posted to Area 7 in order to guard the base as scientists develop a vaccine to the Sinovirus. However, under Charles "Caesar" Russell's command, they are an extremely deadly force intent on killing the President. Equipment Vehicles *AH-77 Penetrators *CH-53E Super Stallion - Looking Glass *Avenger Humvees Weapons *P-90 machine guns *SIG-Sauer pistols *RDX grenades Other *ERG-6 gas masks Trivia *Delta Unit's commander is the only one not identified in the novel. *Robert Wu and Chet Li are mentioned by Jerome Harper as being members, though they are not mentioned on the Area 7 staff list, presumably because they were not actively on duty at the time. *Other 7th Squadron units may exist aside from Logan's, or if not, another may have been formed after the Area 7 conflict. Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Area 7 Category:Real-World Organisations Category:Armed Units Category:Antagonists Category:Faction